MR AND MRS VALENTINE
by obsessed-wit-kickin'-it
Summary: Kim ask jack to go with her to another cotillion. jack says yes but has other plans for the both of them. jack likes kim alot and so does kim like jack. what is jack's other plans? what valentine's day has to do with this? well i guess you have to read to find out(more than one chapter.review pleaz)
1. Again?

Again?

Jack's P.O.V

I was working out late on a Friday night when my best friend slash crush kind Crawford walked in. she is so beautiful, kind, caring, strong, independent and tough. I love absolutely everything about her. They say when a crush last longer than a few months, it's bound to be love. I am definitely in love.

"Hey Jack" she said, her voice so angelic with a hint of nervousness.

"Hey Kim" I said as I return to my work out with the dummy.

"So um jack….do you maybe want to hang out Saturday night?" she said with the same nervousness in her voice.

"Yeah sure what do you have in mind?" I answered exited to spend some time with Kim.

"I don't know. Hey what about we stop by the Swan's Court Cotillion Ball?" she said really fast.

I stopped punching the dummy only for it to punch me in the stomach.

"JACK ARE YOU OKAY" she exclaimed as she ran up to me and helps me up to my feet.

"Yeah I'm fine. What did you say?" I asked not really hearing what she said.

"The Swan's Court is holding another cotillion. Since the first time I went the black dragons messed it up for me, I wanted to try again this year. So will you go with me?" she asked with a new found confidence.

If I go I can probably stop any bad thing from happening because the black dragons know not to mess with me. Plus I can proclaim my love for her during a slow dance. I opened my mouth to speak but got cut off by Kim.

"Forget it. If you said no the first time what makes me think you're going to say yes." She said as she turned to walk out the door.

"Wait!" I yelled to her. She stopped dead in her tracks.

"I'll be more than happy to go with you. Even if it means putting on a tux, I'll do it for you"

"Really!" she said with a smile forming on her perfect lips.

"Yes. So I'll pick you up at 6:30" I said.

"It's a date" she said with a smile on.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow malady." I exclaimed

"I guess you will kind sir." She said playing along. We both burst out laughing at our silliness. When we stopped we locked gazes. I was staring in her beautiful hazel eyes with the only emotion I get when I'm around her…..love. She coughed nervously and broke our gaze.

"I got to go. Bye Jack" she said.

"Bye Kim" I said trying not to sound hurt. I watched her retreating form with a hurt expression. I put my hands around my neck and walked around thinking. Did I make her uncomfortable? Why does my love life have to be so complicated? With that I brought my hand down and punched the dummy so hard. I sat on the bench thinking about tomorrow. I have to make the evening perfect because she's perfect and she needs to know that. Wait I have to find the perfect tux. With that I locked the dojo and went home.

Kim's P.O.V

Why did jack sound so hurt? Does he like me? I have no idea. When I was looking into his eyes there was an emotion I did not identify. Do you think its love? I look back to see him so frustrated. His hand on the back of his neck and then he punches the dummy with a lot of force. I look back in front of me. Did I do that to him? Did I make him uncomfortable? I walked home with all these thoughts in my head. I went upstairs and laid on my bed just thinking. Oh crud what am I going to where? I opened my closet full of dresses. How am I supposed to do this? I went down stairs and asked my mom if three of my friends can sleep over because of my dress problem. My mom said yes and I went upstairs and put all of my dresses on my bed and shoes on the floor. I grabbed my phone and texted Julie, Kelsey, and Grace.

Jack's P.O.V

When I got home I immediately asked my mom if the guys can sleep over because I need help picking out a tux for the cotillion. She said yes and with that I went upstairs and laid every single tux I own on my bed and dress shoes.

NO ONE'S P.O.V

Jack ( at his house)

I sat at the edge of my bed and texted Eddie, Jerry, and Milton.

Kim (at Kim's house)

I sat on the desk chair and texted my girls the code.

Jack (at jack's house)

To: Eddie, Jerry, and Milton

CODE BLUE

Kim (at Kim's house)

To: Julie, Kelsey, and Grace

CODE BLUE

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o000o0o0o0o0o0oo

**A/N so this is my first multi-chapter story. Review pleaz**

**Obsessed-wit-kickin'- it**


	2. Kim's Problems

CODE BLUE: PROBLEMS

KIM P.O.V

I ran downstairs and got some chips, soda, and candy for our 'all night long makeover'. Yeah me. Please note my sarcasm. After about 5 minutes all three girls was at my door. Grace had her make up bag, Julie had a bag of hair products and every type of iron you can think about that can be put on hair, and Kelsey had her clip board and critic glasses on. I laughed at they're attire. They were sporting pajamas with at least two bags.

"What are you..."I got cut off by all three of them

"NO TIME FOR QUESTIONS" they yelled in union as they ushered me up to my room.

"Okay okay. Now Kelsey I put my trust in faith that you will pick the right dress. Your expertise is well need so what are you waiting for eliminate away."

Kelsey walked up to my dresses and went through my dresses one by one.

"Ughh, no, what possessed you to buy … that?" Kelsey said going through three of my dresses. When I didn't respond she continued.

"Hell no, what the hell is that?" grace says pointing at my sweater dress.

"It's a sweat-no dress." Kelsey said sighing in defeat. She went in her purse and pulled out a card.

"Tomorrow go to Gowns Around Town (GAT) and ask for frenchie. She will hook you up. Tell her I send you here and ask her for the….." she said looking me up and down twice before saying.

"The horror package. I'll work it for you." I gasp.

"I don't need frenchie's help" I was cut off by the girls nodding.

"So how about tomorrow we will go to G.A.T?" I asked. The nodded as an answer.

"Julie your up." I said as Julie walked up to me and started expecting my hair.

"Girl did you put your hair in the dryer when it specifically say DRY CLEAN ONLY." She said. I stared at her with confusion. She sighed and lined up a ton of hair care products.  
" you have split ends but don't worry I can take care of that." She stated as she ushered me to the bathroom.

OH BROTHER!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o00ooo0o0o0o0o

A/N hey guys! i will try to update again over the weekend. keep reviewing

obsessed-wit-kickin'-it


	3. Putting everything learned into play

PUTTING EVEYTHING I LEARNED INTO PLAY

Kim's P.O.V

Today was the day of the cotillion and I still don't have my dress yet. I woke up the girls at exactly 9:00 am. I got by each girl ear and said to grace…..

"OMG! Is that jerry with no shirt on?" I practically screamed into her ear.

"WHERE!"She said umping up from her bed. She looked around and her eager smile did no longer exist. Instead an angry smile was replaced. I literally was rolling on the floor with laughter. I finally gathered myself together and told her to get ready next was Kelsey.

"WHAT THE HELL EDDIE IS DOING FLIRTING WITH STACEY WISEMEN?" I said with shock dripping from my voice like venom.

"OH HELL NAH. NOT MY MAN" Kelsey said as she got out of bed entirely looking forward to committing murder. I told her to get dress. Next was Julie.

"HOW IN THE WORLD CAN YOU SAY 5(45-68)+35= 1,003?" Julie shot up.

"first of that is so wrong because you have to uses the order operations…." She was cut off by me smirking.

"Let me guess… dress shopping time?" she asked as I nodded. She went straight to bathroom while I went downstairs and made us breakfast. The girls came down as soon as I was done flipping the last pancake. We ate and then went straight down to G.A.T. When we got there Kelsey immediately called frenchie down. Frenchie was wearing some dark blue jeans, a floral shirt with a black blazer over it with yellow wedges. She did have style.

" Frenchie we need….. THE HORROR PACKAGE" Kelsey said and frenchie eyes widened but nodded anyway. _What the hell did Kelsey get me into?_ I thought as frenchie lead me to a room called "make way for the horror". _OH NO, NO and NO KELSEY._ I really didn't want to go in there but I need all the help I can get. I walked in and saw beautiful dresses but the one I really liked was a long silk, aquamarine, and strapless dress. It had a silver lining surrounding the cups for just the right amount of simplicity for me.

"Frenchie I think we found our dress" I say as I admire the texture and everything. I immediately tried it on. It looked beautiful on me. Now it's time to show the fashion critic *cough* Kelsey *cough*. Whoo! I really think I need some water to clear my throat because I think I'm coming down with something.

"Ladies, I give to you the HORROR package worn by Ms. Crawford!" The girls applauded as I walked out I head whistle and a gasp coming from the girls. I waited for them to say something until Julie spoke.

"GIRL YOU GONNA TURN THAT DANCE INTO THE HUNGERIAN HOT HOUSE! WHOOOO! WORK IT, GIRL, WORK IT" Julie exclaimed excitedly. Sometime I have no I dear what she saying but you got to love her. The whole store erupted in applause. Even people I didn't know. I HAVE TO BUY THIS DRESS.

I made my way to the cashier and paid for the dress. I looked at the time and it said 2:00pm. _AH CRUD JACK IS GONNA PICK ME UP IN 4 HRS AND 3O MINS. _I told the girls and we literally ran to my house. I took a 30 mins shower. Grace did my make-up which took 45 mins. I looked at my clock 3:15. Kelsey told me to put my dress on first so it doesn't mess up my hair. Julie did my hair in loose deep curls which took an hour and 15 minutes to do. It was currently 5:00pm and I had an hour and 30 minutes left. Kelsey ran to her house to get her silver pumps for me to wear with my dress. She came back an hour later with a dress of her own on. She game the shoes. I put them on and looked at myself in the mirror I looked breathtaking. I helped Julie and grace put the finishing touches on their hair and make-up. They all left my house at 6:15. I went downstairs and 5 mins later the doorbell rings and I open the door the door to be greeted by…..

O0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0ooo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o00o 

**A/N hey guys I decided to be evil and leave it there. Tomorrow I am definitely going to continue. Sorry for the long wait but review pleazzzz.**

**-obsessed-wit-kickin'-it**


	4. Always and Forever

Always And Forever

Jack's P.O.V

So after a hectic night with the guys trying to get ready for the cotillion, I finally have a perfect way to win her over. I was wearing black slacks with a white button down shirt tucked in and a black blazer. The corsage I brought her was aquamarine because the girls told me that was the color of her dress, and the one on my suit matched. I got in my car and drove to the florist to pick up a bouquet of flowers (**A/N In my world 15 year olds can drive)**. The florist was close to Kim's house so I decided to be early. I parked my black and white Mercedes Benz in front of her house. I got out and went up to the door, took a deep breath and knocked on the door. The door opened to reveal a beautiful Kim.

"WOW! You look…..WOW" I said. she blushed a little and said thanks. Truth be told she look breathtaking.

"Kim you look beautiful as always." I said.

"Thanks. You look not to bad yourself." She said.

I then pulled out the flowers I got her. "For you beautiful" I said causing her to blush. She took the flowers and went to put them in water. She came back.

"You ready to go?" I asked.

"Sure" she said as we made our way to my car.

I opened the door for her like a gentleman would do for any lady. She gladly went in the car and I went to the driver seat. I immediately started to drive to the swan's court. We talked and laughed the entire ride. When we got there I decided to give her the corsage. I slid it on her wrist and then we walked inside. We found a table and sat down while I went to get some punch for the both of us. When I came back, I saw Brody talking to Kim. MY kim. She looked annoyed.

"Kim I've change won't you just give us a chance?" he pleaded. OH HELL NAH! HE IS TRYING TO MAKE A MOVE IN HER.

"BRODY! BACK THE HELL AWAY FROM HER!" I said completely frustrated.

"Beat it Brewer! This has nothing to do with you".

"Actually it does when you try to move in on my girl". I said. Kim and Brody eyes widened.

"Sorry man. Didn't know ya'll was together" he said to me then turned to Kim.

"If you ever want to be with a real man call me". THAT'S IT! I was about to lunge at him but was cut off by Kim.

"Are you dumb, stupid, crazy, or retarded? I will NEVER give you a chance with me. You played with me once but not again. Jack is more of a man than you'll ever be. He actually cares for me and I know he will never hurt me like you have hurt me. I know jack will always love me for me and I will be able to trust him. BUH-BYE BROCHACHO!

"That's my girl!" I said out loud as I ushered us to our table. We talked for a while until the first slow song came on and I stood up and held out my hand.

"May I have this dance?" I asked hopefully.

She took my hand as we walked to the center of the room and started to dance to the beat.

"So jack since when I was your girl?" she asked.

"You will always be my girl no matter what." I told her.

"I liked your little speech and you were right about the things you said".

"Kim I will always love you for you not something else. I will never hurt you. If your hurt, I'm hurt Kim. I love you. I knew that when you asked me to the dance I had to take the opportunity. I hate to see you with another guy. I can't give you up. Please give us a chance. I want to be able to call you mine."

She was smiling and said something I never thought I will hear from her sexy lips. Wait what- never mind.

"Jack I love you too and I will always give you a chance but there's one problem." She said I was happy.

"And that problem is…"I asked curiously because I'm willing to fix it.

"You talk too much for my liking." I smirked knowing exactly what she meant. I pulled her close by her waist then whispered in her ear.

"Allow me to resolve that problem." With that I slowly began to lean in. our lips touched and she immediately kissed back. We kissed in the middle of the dance floor during a slow dance, is romantic setting. We heard applause as we broke apart to see Grace and Jerry, Eddie and Kelsey, and Milton and Julie clapping along with complete strangers. I looked down at the beautiful girl in my arms to see her blushing.

"BE MINE" I said loud enough for her to hear. She looked up.

"ALWAYS AND FOREVER" she said. I was smiling ear to ear as I reconnected our lips in another passionate kiss we broke apart. I just held her in my arms not wanting this moment to end.


	5. The DATE part 1

The DATE

Jack's P.O.V

I, jack brewer am the HAPPIEST MAN IN THE WORLD! Kim and I have been dating for about a week and I think it's time for our first date. I know what you're thinking, why wait a week to ask her out. Well since the cotillion was on Saturday and it was midterm week, this date can be a stress reliever. I'm going to take her to see a movie of her choice and then have a moonlight picnic. I know right, I'm freaking awesome! So today is a Friday (thank you god for that) and I'm walking into Seaford high to see everybody in there so called "cliques". I searched the crowed to find my girlfriend, only to find her at her locker talking to Julie, Grace, and Kelsey. I snuck up behind her and wrap my arms around her waist. She tensed up a little.

"Give me all your love and affection and nobody gets hurt!" I said as I rest my chin on her shoulder. She loosened and then turned around with a smile on her face. I kissed her on the lips then broke it off before we could get in trouble for PDA in the hallways. She put on a fake pout but saw my reason and smiled.

"Morning beautiful" I greeted my girlfriend.

"Morning handsome" she said back. I looked around me to see no teachers. I kissed her again slowly and passionately only for her to break it off. Then she walked away like nothing happened. I smirked then ran after the blonde. I grabbed her by the waist and turned her to face me.

"I'm not letting you go that easy." I said.

"And why is that?" she questioned.

"Because it was a hell of a ride to get where we are today. 2 YEARS WORTH." I said the last part in a funny yet serious tone she laughed.

"Kim, would you want to go out with me on Saturday?"

"Yeah, sure. Where are we going?"

"We're going to see a movie of your choice, then the next part is…." I said as I lend down to her ear and whispered …

"A surprise" her eager grin was filled with disappointment.

"Come on let me walk you to class" I say as the bell rings signaling the beginning of classes.

0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0ooo0o0o0o0 o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0

**A/N tomorrow I will update and review. I think this is going to be a 3 part so keep reading.**


	6. The DATE part 2

The DATE part 2

Saturday Night

Jack's POV

So Kim told me that she was going to meet me at the movies. It was 6:30 when I headed out for the cinema. I was wearing black jeans, a red V-neck shirt, red vans, and a black leather jacket. 'Simple but cool' I thought to myself. I started my journey to the movies and waited for Kim in the theater. We are going to watch "The Man and His Saddle". Personally I thought the movie was going to be boing because it was a lot like that other movie we saw, but Kim wanted to see it so no point of arguing because we all know how scary she can get *hint*hint*. I was waiting when I heard a shriek I turned around to see Donna "the slut" Tobin and Lindsay. **(A/N special shout out to Jelani for helping me with my writer's block /(^o^)/) ** They were wearing little to know close and 500,000,000 pounds of make-up. If we're lucky the next time we'll see them is at the circus. Donna ran and hooks her arm into mine but I immediately pulled away. She was so determine to get with me but I don't blame her I'm freaking sexy.

"HI! JACKIE" she screamed in the theather the peop,e turned around and shushed her.

Kim's POV

So I walked into the cinema when I saw jack with donna and Lindsay. Being the trusting girlfriend I am and took a seat observing my boyfriend's antics. He looked disgusted it was hilarious. You could tell he was trying to keep calm. Donna came up to him and tried to hook there arms together but jack moved his hand immediately. Good boy! I thought like I was talking to a puppy. She then screamed out a greeting to him but was hushed by the people in the theater. I literally was laughing so hard I choked on air. HOW THE HELL CAN A PERSON CHOKE ON FREAKING AIR? FOR CRYING OUT LOUD, THAT'S ALMOST IMMPOSSIBLE. Deep breaths I thought as I tried to calm myself down. The flirting went on for about 10 minutes until jack could'nt take it no more.

"ENOUGH!" jack screamed at the two girls. Ohh its getting good I thought taking in this amusing show. I should've got popcorn I thought.

"Jackie don't be like that" Lindsay said.

" no I will be like that. Get it through your head I dob't like you like that. I'm sick and tired of you two throwing youselves at me especially now that I'm dating kim. I love kim and nothing you do or say can change that." He shouted at the two girls. He officially passed the test A++. I stood up and started to clap my hands slowly. jack turned around and saw me and immediately there was a smile in on his face. I walked towards him gave him a peck on the cheek.

" you heard everything didn't you?" he asked I nodded. He blushed a lite pink. I giggled.

" you officially passed the boyfriend test!" I said happily.

" so you planned all of this?" he asked.

" actually no but once I saw what was going on, I thought perfect time to see how would you act" I said as he smiled.

" want to go see a different movie?" he asked.

" sure but I just want to get my stuff. I'll meet you in the lobby" I said. he nodded and walked out. I turn toward theses sluts.

" THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT CRAWFISH" Donna yelled. Ok now I'm going all rudy on them. She then attempted to slap me I caught her hand and flipped her. Lindsay tried to help out but she was on the floor in less then 2 seconds. I kicked them in the stomach then leaned over them and said

" move in on my boyfriend again and you'll need an ambulance. Get it, got it, good." I said as I was about to exit the theater.

" buh-bye sluts" I said with a little wave. I then went into the lobby to meet my boyfriend.


	7. One HECK of a Nite

One HECK of a Nite

JACK'S P.O.V

Okay last night did not go according to plan. Turns out brody were following us and we had an ummmm… "little disagreement" where brody might've or might not have left with a broken noise. Ooooooohhh come on don't give me that was following me and MY girlfriend which I might remind you he tried to get with before. Now I have to go apologize for that and the nose thing.

"Hey kim" She completely annoyed me. She can't be mad about the brody thing.*sigh* I looked past her and noticed the valentines dance and got an idea.

"Listen, I know last night was'nt what we expected but I have a way to make it up to you." I said. she finally looked up at me and gave me a small smile.

"Really how cause I will love to her this idea after the last one ended up with brody having a broken nose" she said. sarcasm dripping from her voice like venom.

"I'll tell you after lunch okay" I said kissing her forehead and turned on my heels to make some "calls".


End file.
